Newborn Daddy Ron
by daddyron404
Summary: Ron and Rose one-shot when Rose is only a few days old FLUFFY DADDY RON ALERT!


Ron looked up from the pile of work that was stacked on his desk in his office. He had not been getting any sleep in the last two days because Rose had woken up what felt like every 5 minutes. Hermione had given birth to Rose two days ago and was off work for the next month or so on maternity leave from the ministry. Ron however, to come back to work because there was a huge pile of cases that had sat on his desk for the last week.  
The windowsill beside his desk was hidden under an arrangement of pink cards that said "Congratulations on the baby girl". Almost all of his colleagues had delivered these to him yesterday and this morning. Then thinking of his newborn daughter at home, Ron decided that it was time to go home. The cases could wait until tomorrow. Ron hated to leave them but didn't care because his baby daughter was more important.

He packed up his bag, flicked his desk lamp off, and locked the door to his auror office. He waved bye to Harry through the window of his office that was located across from Ron's , before apparating to the front of his and Hermione's house. He unlocked the door with the muggle key thing Hermione made him get.

He walked in to see his wife from around the corner sitting on the couch reading a book. Ron smiled and took of his jacket and trainers before walking into the living room. He came up behind Hermione and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey honey, how was work?" said Hermione turning around to look at her husband.

"Busy I am so behind, but that's okay" said Ron walking around the couch to look in the bassenet that was sitting a few feet in front of Hermione.

"Someone else missed you too," said Hermione obviously referring to the tiny baby in the bassenet.

"Well daddy missed you too princess," said Ron carefully picking his newborn daughter up, who was looking at him through her tiny blue eyes.

Ron tenderly held the newborn to his chest with one arm underneath her, and the other on her back. He ran his thumb softly across her back in a soothing motion.

"So did miss Rosie behave for mummy today?" asked Ron.

"Yeah she slept almost all day except for feeding," said Hermione.

"Well no kidding, you have to sleep sometime since you don't seem to like to at night," laughed Ron talking to Rose.

"Babies usually take a good couple months before they begin to obtain a normal sleeping pattern," said Hermione as if she was reading a definition from a book. It wouldn't surprise Ron if it wad an actual definition because she had been reading so many of those muggle parenting books lately.

"More gifts were dropped off today," said Hermione pointing at their dining room table, which was swamped with gift baskets and cards.

"Wow Rosie, there are more presents there than all my birthday presents combined!" exclaimed Ron. Rose just closed her eyes in response and fell asleep again.

Rose was so small, that she barely reached his elbow in length if he held her in one hand. She was so fragile that Ron was worried if he held her to tight she would break a bone.

Ron smiled and looked down at his sleeping baby daughter. He still couldn't believe that she was his. He lent down and kissed her head softly, so that she wouldn't awake. Ron then began to gently pad around the room, still holding his baby protectively.

"She feels safe with you," said Hermione breaking the silence.

'Huh?" said Ron, as he was snapped out of his trance.

"She feels protected when she is in your arms," stated Hermione again.

"Well I wouldn't, I'm such a clutz and I could trip over anything at any moment," replied Ron.

"No you are not a clutz when you are with her. And you are her daddy, of course she feels safe," said Hermione in a gentle tone.

Just to put emphasis on the moment as well Rose, turned her face and snuggled her face into the fabric of his shirt, and sighed contently.

The moment was then ruined by the buzzer of of the oven, informing them that dinner was now ready. Hermione got off the couch and exited to the kitchen as Ron gently placed the sleeping Rose back in her bassenet.

He followed his wife out of the room into the yummy-smelling kitchen.

"Smells good love," said Ron sitting down at the table that was set for dinner.

"Thanks sweetie!" said Hermione, as she distributed some casserole onto his plate.

"Did you already feed Rosie?" asked Ron.

"Yes I fed her dinner so she can go right to bed," answered Hermione.

When they were finished Ron helped Hermione clear the dishes from the table, before going back into the living room with Rosie.

He could hear the sink running in the kitchen as he looked down at Rose snuggled into her blankets, looking absolutely adorable. He very carefully picked her up and laid down on the couch with her tiny baby limbs sprawled out across his chest. Rose's head was lying directly over his heart, so she could hear his heartbeat, which was calming her immensely.

Ron just held her to him, and smiled when he felt her tiny hands clench onto his shirt. He kept one hand on her back, and his fingers drew comforting circles. His other hand was drawn protectively over her head. He felt himself gradually getting more tried before sleep completely overtook him and he was snoring quietly with his baby girl snuggled into his shirt on top of his chest.

Hermione walked into the living room to take Rose to bed when she found her daughter cuddled up into her fathers chest while he held her. It was one of the most beautiful things Hermione had seen, and it was exactly what she dreamed of all her life.

She tip-toed over quietly, being careful not to wake Rose, and shook Ron's foot. He slowly open his eyes and saw Hermione standing above him.

"Oh I must have fallen asleep,"said Ron groggily.

"I was just going to take Rosie up to bed," said Hermione.

"No it's okay I will do it," offered Ron, carefully adjusting the sleeping baby so he could stand up.

"Thank you lovie," said Hermione kissing him on the lips and taking his place on the couch and watching him carry their baby daughter upstairs.

Ron walked into the light pink nursery and placed Rose in her crib. She open her eyes slightly when he did this and she smiled and reached for his fingers that were adjusting her blankets and griped them firmly in her little hand.

Ron was surprised at this because he didn't think his daughter was that strong. Rose pulled his hand closer and laid her head against it. Ron didn't have the heart to move it away, and he liked having his baby girl holding onto his hand like a lifeline.

He pulled the chair in corner towards the crib with his foot so he could sit beside her, while still not removing his hand. Ron rested his head against the edge of the crib and admired his daughter.

He didn't know how long he had sat there letting her hold his hand, but he could now feel it going numb, but still did not move it.

"Ahhem," said a voice from the doorway sometime later. He twisted his head around to see a smirk across the face of hos wife. "You do realise you took Rosie up to bed an hour ago right," said Hermione.

"Oh wow has it really been that long? Sorry I am kinda stuck in a situation,"said Ron motioning with his head towards his hand that his baby's head was using as a pillow.

"Just move your hand you big softie," said Hermione smugly. Ron just gave her a doubtful look, clearly saying he was not planning on moving.

"You can't do it can you?" challenged Hermione. Ron just shook his head in response. "Ron Weasley is losing his manliness to a 3 day old baby," said Hermione in the same tone. Ron glanced down at his daughter with a the look of love all over his face.

"I think it's cute," said Hermione coming over to sit on his lap.

"It's what your baby does to you. It turns you into mush and makes you weak. But that is just the way I like it," said Ron.

"She already has you wrapped around her finger, literally," said Hermione with a smile.

"Yeah but don't tell her that or she will learn to take advantage of it as she gets older," laughed Ron.

"Your going to be a great daddy," Hermione praised with all seriousness, then laid her head on his shoulder.

"Worlds greatest daddy right here!" laughed Ron triumphantly.

"Okay sweetie, we will have to get you a mug that says that," she played along, kissing his head. "But you seriously need to move your hand and get to bed because we both have work in the morning," said Hermione standing up.

"Fiiiinnneee," whined Ron like a 5-year-old. He then reached in with his other hand to gently tilt her tiny head the other way, so he could slide his numb hand out. Rose just gurgled happily and snuggled into her blankets. Ron leaned over and kissed her so very softly on the forehead, and rubbed her tummy once tenderly, before taking Hermione's hand and walking back to their room.

Ron changed into his pyjamas and collapsed onto the bed, trying to rub some feeling back into his hand. Hermione entered the room from the bathroom, and pulled back the covers to crawl in beside him.

"Night sweetheart, love you," mumbled Ron leaning over to get his goodnight kiss, which Hermione returned.

"Night Ron, I love you too," said Hermione, while Ron wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and intertwined his fingers with hers. He then kissed her ear affectionately, and moved his still-numb fingers slightly, remembering that his daughters head had been there not only 5 minutes ago. That was when Ron decided that his baby girl can fall asleep on his hand anytime she wants.


End file.
